dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
General Blue
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 722 |Date of death = Age 750, May 9th at 11:02 a.m. Age 749 (in The Path to Power) |Height = 5'11.5" (181cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#blue General Blue profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight = 152 lbs. (69kg) |Occupation = General (Red Ribbon Army) Lieutenant (Mifan Army) |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army Mifan Army |FamConnect = Commander Red (boss) Captain Dark (underling) Samuel Blue (brother, edited versions only) Emperor Chiaotzu (boss; in Mystical Adventure) }} General Blue is an antagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball, who also makes an appearance in Dragon Ball GT. He is a powerful high-ranking officer in the Red Ribbon Army and is the leader of the Blue Corps. He also has powerful psychic abilities, and is considered to be the strongest Red Ribbon soldier. Overview General Blue is the only Red Ribbon officer with a confirmed age (28 when killed by Mercenary Tao). He also had an entire saga focused around him. General Blue is of German origin as implied in the manga through his spoken line "Auf Wiedersehen", which essentially means "Goodbye" in German. It is possible that this character was based on Adolf Hitler's ideal men and belief that blond-haired, blue-eyed people (Aryans) are superior to other races as seen in his feats of superhuman strength and psychic abilities. Even his sexuality (although never explicitly revealed) could be inspired by the Sturmabteilung (S.A.) "Brownshirt" stormtrooper division in Hitler's army, seeing how his outfit was similar to an S.A. trooper. His sexuality, in that case, may also stem from the fact that S.A. leader, Ernst Röhm was homosexual. General Blue is very persistent and loyal to the Red Ribbon Army, and he tracked Goku through more than seven episodes of obstacles to obtain the Dragon Balls, even returning to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, so he could give Commander Red the Dragon Radar, despite failing to get the Dragon Balls themselves. Blue's hobby is shown to be karaoke. Along with his effeminate behavior and mannerisms, he was a perfectionist who was extremely obsessed with his looks and was very strict and militant, ordering his men executed for crimes very trivial, once executing a man for nose picking. He also may be somewhat insane and sadistic, as evidenced when, after sending a soldier who picked his nose, he privately told himself how much he loved gunshots and people dying. He has another executed for missing a target twice with torpedoes, and he personally executes a soldier who hides from Goku and Krillin. He is also disgusted of vermin and rodents such as mice, which led to his downfall in his first battle with Goku. He is presumably very abusive towards his underlings, as he once punched a soldier who attempted to speak with him and declared that it is very difficult to sneak up upon a general and at the same time keep soldier's teeth, as well as implied that this was not the first time this happened. According to Commander Red, General Blue was also a brilliant strategist. General Blue is a "Kenpō master". As mentioned above, he is considered the strongest Red Ribbon officer, which is proven by the fact that he is the only one who could fight Goku to a stalemate with his own abilities. Biography Dragon Ball General Blue is first seen spying on the Kame House with binoculars, and orders Captain Dark to check the house, while insulting him because of his weight. Afterwards, he trailed Goku and company into the Pirate Cave. As Blue and his men went further inside the cave, they encountered an arrow room trap, where most of Blue's men could not advance past that point, however, Blue finds a secret passageway and manages to skip the trap. When Goku separated from his friends, Blue finds Krillin and Bulma with the Pirate Treasure, telling them he will take it instead. Krillin challenges Blue, but he is easily defeated. Krillin manages to give Blue a nose bleed, which frustrates Blue, embarrassed that he has actually been damaged. Blue then uses his telekinetic powers to freeze Krillin, and prepares to finish him off, until Goku arrives and saves Krillin. During the battle, Bulma tried to distract him by wiggling her buttocks at him, but it does not distract him in the slightest, hinting that he may be a homosexual and then yells at her for claiming to be a man (in the dub, this was changed to claiming to be a powerful Sumo Wrestler). Goku starts to fight Blue, and overpowers him greatly. After Blue realizes Goku is too strong, he paralyzes Goku with his telekinetic stare, then releasing a capsule containing a long-barrel Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun, which he holds the muzzle next to Goku's face. Luckily for Goku, just before Blue pulled the trigger, Blue spotted a mouse, and lost his concentration when he was startled by it. Goku broke Blue's telekinesis and punches him into the cave wall, which knocks him out afterwards. He regains consciousness and considers stealing the Pirate's treasure, presumably for the Red Ribbon Army, but decides against it and escapes from the cave. He somehow survives the collapse of the pirate's lair, and trails our heroes to the Kame House, where he is successful in stealing the Dragon Radar and the collecting Dragon Balls. He leaves a bomb at the Kame House to ensure that the gang do not attempt to stop him in case they broke free of his ropes. While flying in his aircraft, Goku, who had escaped from his ropes, chases after Blue on his Flying Nimbus, with Blue in great surprise. While Blue attempts to shake Goku off of his trail, he forgets to notice which direction he is flying, and crashes into a mountain, however, he survives. Eventually, he and Goku ends up in Penguin Village, in a cross-over segment combining Dragon Ball and Akira Toriyama's earlier manga Dr. Slump. General Blue attacks Senbei Norimaki's house in order to steal a plane, but he ends up being headbutted in the abdomen by Arale Norimaki and is sent flying and crashing into an Egypt-like land. When he returns to the army's headquarters (through the use of a camel and an umbrella), he is confronted by two guards at the main gate, not recognizing Blue, and thus threaten him to leave. Blue in response elbows one of the soldiers into the wall, killing him. The other soldier finally recognizes Blue and opens the gate for him. When Blue hands over the Dragon Radar to Commander Red, Red congratulates him on the finding of the Dragon Radar, but notes that his main mission was to collect the Dragon Balls, and says that people are executed for failure. Blue becomes terrified since Commander Red says that he had served the army well in the past, and that if he fought Tao and won, he would be able to redeem himself. When the fight begins, Commander Red and Staff Officer Black watch in horror as Tao easily dodges Blue's flurry of punches, and eventually kills Blue by sticking his tongue on a pressure point on General Blue's temple. Dragon Ball GT General Blue has a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT in the Super 17 Saga, when the portal to Hell is opened by Dr. Gero (a former Red Ribbon Army scientist) and Dr. Myuu, and most of the previous villains escape. After he and several other Red Ribbon Army members are killed again by Pan with barely any effort on her part, he is seen speaking to Staff Officer Black in front of the Check-In Station while King Yemma is busy stamping villains back into Hell. The work load is heavily packed as all the villains are on a long line extending out of Yemma's domain. As Yemma announces his frustration, General Blue and Staff Officer Black are chatting while in line. Staff Officer Black declares that it did not take long for all of them to be defeated and sent straight back to Hell, referring to everyone in line as "losers". General Blue responds by reminding him that he's also in line with all those losers. They are all awaiting to meet their fate together. Later, Blue is seen in Hell, approaching Piccolo alongside Major Metallitron, Nappa, and Staff Officer Black. Other appearances ''Mystical Adventure'' In Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Lieutenant Blue is one of Emperor Chiaotzu's loyal guards. He wears a Mifan soldier uniform, and he is killed in the same way by General Tao as in the original series, by a pressure point attack. It is arguable that in this movie, he is one of the good guys. This form of Blue actually has an action figure - a 2" mini figure in AB's Super Guerriers line and it is extremely rare. A 5-inch figure of Blue was also released in the Jakks Pacific figure assortment. ''The Path to Power'' In the 10th Anniversary movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, General Blue first appears on a Red Ribbon Naval ship shortly before being blown away by Master Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha. He, however, manages to survive and captures Goku's group. Back at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, General Blue's is executed on Commander Red's orders by some low-level privates who drag him in a room and shoot him to death; not even the fact that General Blue had just given Commander Red five of the seven Dragon Balls was enough to make up for the fact that he missed one lying buried in sand nearby. While there is not much of an addition to his role in the manga, his personality is slightly different in the anime. In the manga, Blue is portrayed not just like a homosexual comical man, but as a far more serious, deceitful and clever villain. Out of all the redesigns in the film, this one resembles his anime counterpart the most. ''Dr. Slump'' remake General Blue appears in the remade 1990s version of Dr. Slump. He teams up with Ninja Murasaki and together they manage to summon Shenron, but they end up fighting over the wish and ultimately causes them both to fail in getting the wish. Techniques and special abilities Aside from his accomplished martial arts, General Blue has a special psychic technique called Look into my eyes! which allows his to temporarily paralyze people so they could not move when he attacks them. He used this to his advantage to win the fight with Goku. The origins of his psychic powers are never discussed. However, this technique seems to have little to no effect against stronger opponents, such as Mercenary Tao. His psychic abilities made him a dangerous enemy for young Goku and Krillin. Besides his psychic powers, he also seems to possess superhuman strength, speed, and endurance, as implied with his being able to survive being electrocuted by a Giant Electric Eel and then killing it with his bare hands as well as apparently surviving/escaping from the Pirate's Cave's collapse despite being near the core of the cave. He apparently is also capable of bulking up his body at will, to which Goku compared his efforts as making him look like "a great big balloon." *'I'll Shoot You!' – General Blue takes out a Rocket Launcher, and launches a powerful rocket at his opponent (originally used by Colonel Silver in Dragon Ball). Named in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the anime and the video games Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Blue uses an Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun instead of a Rocket Launcher. *'Skewer!' – The attack General Blue was about to use on Goku in Penguin Village and one of his Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Blue uses Psychokinesis on his opponent, which leaves them paralyzed and then slams a sharpened tree into his opponent. *'Rocket Engine Spark' – General Blue gets into a rocket ship and when his opponent chases after him, he releases a stream of fire from the rocket. It is General Blue's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Hypnosis Technique' – General Blue uses hypnosis to brainwash and make Octopapa take part at his fight against Goku in the video game Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Telekinesis' – General Blue can use his psychic powers to paralyze his opponents or to throw objects at them. Under this name, the paralyzing technique is one of Blue's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. **'Look into my eyes!' – Blue's paralyzing technique. Named in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. **'Psychic Rock Throw' – In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, General Blue uses telekinesis to throw small-sized boulders or a giant metal ball at his opponent. His aura is pink while using this technique. *'I'm The Worst!' – A power enhancement technique. It is one of General Blue's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances General Blue replaces General White as the boss of the Muscle Tower in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (and its remake). He is also a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and appears as a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. General Blue is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In this game, General Blue has his own storyline where he is stealing Dragon Balls and hiding out at Penguin Village, where he fights Goku and Arale. His statement of "finally, I have all seven dragon balls!" implies that Blue was apparently stealing them for himself, and not for the Red Ribbon Army (as they are not in the game). A possible error in regards the placement of the story is that it implies it takes place directly after the King Piccolo Saga. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Toshio Furukawa *Dr. Slump Remake: Nobuhiko Kazama *FUNimation Dub: Sonny Strait *Latin American Dub: Salvador Delgado *German Dub: Markus Pfeiffer *Portuguese Dub: Henrique Feist *Brazilian Dub: Marcelo Campos *Spanish Dub: Alberto Hidalgo Major Battles *General Blue vs. Krillin *General Blue vs. Goku *General Blue vs. Arale *General Blue vs. Mercenary Tao *General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Commander Yellow vs. Pan *General Blue, Staff Officer Black, Major Metallitron and Nappa vs. Piccolo (unseen) Trivia *Blue is one of the few characters whose depictions differ radically in all different versions of the story. The normal anime/manga universe version of the character is the most well-known, being a cold, cunning and deadly villain with clear homosexual tendencies. The Mystical Adventure version has a similar personality and techniques, but is clearly loyal to Chiaotzu's regime, so this version could actually be considered a "good guy" in a way. The Path to Power version is the most different in that he is, apparently, only of regular human strength, given that he was killed easily by a firing squad (off-camera). *During the cross-over, it is revealed that Blue has a long lost brother named Samuel when he confuses Obotchaman for his brother (although this is only in the English dub since the whole brother idea was to cover up for what could pass for pedophilia). *Along with the incident with Obotchaman, General Blue has been implied that he has an attraction to little boys. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, a special dialogue occurs between him & Kid Trunks. Blue comments on Trunks' appearance (giving the impression he finds Trunks attractive) with Trunks getting a little creeped out by his comment (however given the fact Blue is a homosexual, this maybe a reference to Trunks' initial reaction to Otokosuki's homosexuality during their fight in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament). *What Commander Red says about Blue's service record (that he's served the army well in the past) is contradictory because earlier Staff Officer Black said that General Blue had a dismal record. However, Staff Officer Black's statement about Blue's record was also contradictory in and of itself, since he would have died far sooner if it really was dismal, due to very severe executions for failure. *Like in the series, in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Blue has a disgust for women. When he is paired up with Fasha, Videl, or Zangya, he makes an outcry telling them to not come near him. Saying "Disgusting!!" as well, leaving the girls confused about him. He does not do this to Android 18 (though he has a different dialogue with her), Pan (however she makes a remark about him), or Chi-Chi. *If he and Future Trunks were to fight in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, there is a special dialogue with Blue saying "I'm back from the underworld, you can't escape" while chuckling in an effeminate manner. Trunks responds by saying "Why do I have to do this" in a creeped-out manner. *In Akira Toriyama's manga Dr. Slump, a character named Kibalt Deruhhe (alternately spelled Dertze Kibalt or Deltze Kibalt), who appears in the final volume of the manga (volume 18), shares a striking resemblance to General Blue. *Isaza, from Toriyama's later manga Kajika, bears a resemblance to General Blue. owever, Isaza has sideburns and an altered hairstyle as a differential factor. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains